


[Podfic] The Magic of Pixie Dust

by akikotree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baekhyun is Peter Pan, Family visit to Disney World, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Sehun goes to Disney World and meets Peter Pan. A podfic of chapter 2 fromMitchMatchedSocks'sMitch-Matched EXO. Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Thank you to MMSocks for permission to record, and thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Magic of Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mitch-Matched Exo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515189) by [MitchMatchedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

14 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kpop-%20EXO-%20The%20Magic%20of%20Pixie%20Dust.mp3) | **Size:** 9.54 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
